


In Memoriam

by SheenaRogers



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Death, Depressing, Depression, Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Psychological Drama, Sad Ending, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaRogers/pseuds/SheenaRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casi un año después de conocer la verdad, Allen está a punto de sucumbir al número catorce. "No hay peor destino en este mundo, porque abandonado de todos, ya no seré más Allen Walker".</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Memoriam

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo otros fics de D.Gray-Man, pero creo que este es el único que merece la pena de ser publicado. Contiene spoilers del capítulo 168 y tomo 17 del manga, aunque hace mucho tiempo ya de aquello, pero ahí queda el aviso.
> 
> Disclaimer: D.Gray-Man y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino, esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

Ha pasado ya casi un año, pero es imposible olvidar. Cuando creímos que ya no podría pasar nada más, cuando estábamos tan destrozados que no sabíamos de dónde sacar la esperanza para seguir, entonces aquello nos golpeó a todos, esta vez más fuerte.

Cada uno trataba de encontrar una razón, solamente una, para seguir vivos en aquel mundo de horror y, sobre todo, para continuar la lucha, esa que parecía haber estado perdida desde siempre. El Conde Milenario era demasiado fuerte para nosotros, ese era el pensamiento general que reinaba silenciosamente en el ambiente, nos destruiría sin pensarlo en cuanto le viniera en gana. Entonces, ¿por qué no atacaba ya y ponía fin a todo este sufrimiento? ¿Acaso le gustaba vernos así? ¿Era un castigo por tratar de oponernos a él, de frenar sus malvados planes, de salvar a la humanidad?

Nadie decía nada, todos colocábamos nuestra mejor sonrisa en el rostro y seguíamos intentando dar lo mejor de nosotros mismos, cada uno a su manera. Lenalee se esforzaba por ser tan amable como siempre con los de la sección científica, ofreciendo innumerables tazas de café a lo largo del día. Kanda no paraba de entrenar y entrenar con la recién reparada Mugen, no sólo para ponerse en forma sino para hacerse más fuerte. Komui simplemente estaba tan saturado que sólo con mantener sus obligaciones tenía más que suficiente, siempre ayudado por el subjefe Reever. Cuando no se requerían sus habilidades como exorcista, a Miranda le gustaba ir con Marie y el general Tiedoll a ayudar a la enfermera jefe en el cuidado de los heridos, que después del ataque a la sede central de la Congregación aún eran muchos. A Lavi se lo solía ver entrenando con Krory para poner a punto su nueva arma, pero el resto del tiempo era imposible encontrarle y nosotros teníamos la sospecha de que estaba enfrascado en alguna secreta tarea como bookman. Y los demás estaban entretenidos con la mudanza, les mantenía ocupados y les daba algo en que pensar.

Pero yo... no sabía qué hacer. Fue muy duro aceptar la verdad que mi maestro me contó, la historia del número catorce. Era por sí misma bastante horripilante, pero en ese momento no pensé en las consecuencias que traería para mí en el futuro. Lo que más me dolía era que Mana estaba implicado en todo aquello. Mana, que me había acogido y al que había llegado a querer como a un padre hasta el punto de convertirle en akuma cuando murió. Durante mi infancia él era todo lo que tenía en este mundo y ahora resultaba que solo era parte de un retorcido plan relacionado con el Conde y los Noé. El Conde, siempre el Conde y sus akumas. Era imposible tener siquiera un resquicio de mi memoria en el que no apareciera él, un recuerdo feliz de mi vida antes de que todo esto empezara. Eso era lo que representaba Mana para mí y todo eso se hizo pedazos con las palabras de mi maestro.

Poco me importó entonces el hecho de que la memoria del número catorce había sido implantada dentro de mí, lo cual haría que inevitablemente acabara perdiendo todos mis recuerdos y me reemplazara hasta convertirme en un Noé. Probablemente, mis amigos tendrán que matarme cuando ese momento llegue. Aunque entonces les prometí que no permitiría que eso ocurriese, lo cierto es que se acerca el día. Lo sé, lo noto. Cada vez me cuesta más recordar; a veces casi no puedo acordarme de mis tiempos con el maestro ni reconocer a mis propios compañeros. De nuevo lo que más me duele no es eso, sino no poder cumplir la promesa que le hice a Mana cuando llegué a la Congregación. Le juré que jamás me detendría, que seguiría adelante aun a costa de mi vida. Pero ahora parece que esa posibilidad se me escapa de las manos, ya que mi vida cada vez es menos mía y más del número catorce. Hay algo que me ha inquietado desde el día en que conocí la verdad y aun hoy sigo preguntándomelo: ¿Mana me quería realmente? ¿Le importaba yo, Allen, o sólo era para él un mero recipiente para albergar la memoria del número catorce? ¿Estaba tan trastornado que ni siquiera podía distinguir entre los dos, tal y como decía mi maestro? Ya no queda nadie que pueda responder a esas preguntas. Mana está muerto desde hace mucho tiempo y el maestro... él también desapareció.

El número catorce casi se ha adueñado de mi mente y mis recuerdos, pero aún hay algo que no consigo olvidar. Está tan claro como el primer día y sé que lo estará hasta que Allen deje de existir. Nunca nada en el mundo, jamás, podría haberme preparado para lo que sucedió ese día. Tim se había escapado en una de sus numerosas excursiones, como de costumbre, y fui a buscarlo. Normalmente no le daba importancia porque siempre regresaba por sí solo, pero necesitaba despejarme, escapar de toda aquella interminable pesadilla aunque solo fuera por un rato. Seguí su rastro y, sorprendido, descubrí que mis pasos me habían llevado hasta la habitación donde mantenían encerrado al maestro. Pensé que quizá con un poco de suerte podría arreglármelas para hablar con él aunque fuera a través de la puerta, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que me esperaba allí. Mi corazón pareció dejar de latir cuando giré la esquina y me encontré la puerta abierta de par en par, la ventana rota, las cortinas rasgadas y el arma de mi maestro en el suelo, junto a la máscara resquebrajada. Y toda esa sangre manchando el cristal, la repisa, la pared, el suelo... Demasiada sangre para que nadie pudiera sobrevivir tras perderla. Me quedé sin respiración, supe de inmediato lo que había sucedido, pero no quise creerlo, era imposible. Komui y Levellier se giraron al verme y éste último me gritó que saliera de allí inmediatamente, pero estaba paralizado. Primero Mana y ahora Cross, mi maestro. Él me había acogido cuando Mana murió, aunque solo fuera porque sabía que yo guardaba la voluntad del número catorce. Me había enseñado los fundamentos para ser un exorcista, a controlar mi arma, a utilizar mi ojo maldito. Habíamos vivido tantas cosas. Y ahora él tampoco estaba. Lo demás vino solo: el informe médico que indicaba que la herida era sin duda mortal de necesidad, Hevlaska informando de que el arma de Cross ya no albergaba su inocencia...

Al principio, seguí negándome a prensar que estuviera muerto. Me aferré a la esperanza de que mi maestro siempre salía airoso de toda situación, por difícil que ésta fuese. Mi voluntad era tan férrea y mi determinación tan fuerte que nadie se atrevió a contradecirme, a sugerir que estaba equivocado. Pero yo sabía que nadie me creía: detectaba las miradas de compasión entre ellos cada vez que surgía el tema. Más tarde, cuando la memoria del número catorce comenzó a invadir la mía propia y a sustituir mis recuerdos por los suyos, fue cuando me dejé llevar por el desánimo. No podía cumplir la promesa que le hice a Mana, no podía mantener esa actitud. ¿Por qué entonces no iba a suceder lo mismo con respecto al maestro? No se había sabido nada de él desde entonces, era imposible que estuviese vivo. Me resigné a aceptarlo, pero todavía no puedo olvidarlo.

Echo tanto de menos a mi maestro y a Mana; a veces pienso que son lo único que aún me ata a mi vida y mi memoria, la de Allen Walker. Mis amigos ya se han dado cuenta de lo que sucede, puedo notarlo. Veo el miedo en los ojos de Lenalee, la preocupación en el rostro de Lavi, la compasión en las miradas que intercambian Miranda y Krory, la tristeza en el semblante de Komui,  la precaución en los gestos de Kanda, la expectación en los rasgos de Bookman. Hasta Tim me rehuye ya, no quiere quedarse a solas conmigo. Tampoco él me reconoce. ¿Qué harán todos ellos cuando llegue el momento? ¿Me matarán sin vacilar? ¿Titubearán, dándole tiempo al número catorce para que los destruya a todos uno por uno? ¿Me expulsarán lejos de la Congregación para estar seguros cuando eso pase? Y cuando ya haya desparecido, muerto o en la forma del Noé, ¿me odiarán? ¿Me recordarán como el enemigo? ¿Cómo un ser despreciable que no fue capaz de cumplir sus promesas y cuya determinación, que parecía inquebrantable, al final sucumbió al mal? ¿O guardarán algún recuerdo simplemente para Allen, el exorcista, el amigo, el compañero? ¿Seguirán su lucha contra el Conde o abandonarán creyendo que todo ha estado perdido siempre? Son preguntas de las que, por desgracia, no llegaré a conocer la respuesta. Porque ya no seré más Allen Walker, sino un infame designio del mal, nacido para enfrentarme a aquellos que una vez amé, al lado de los que un día combatí. Y no puede, no puede en este mundo haber peor destino; es lo único de lo que aún estoy convencido.


End file.
